


Zółta prowokacja

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, miniatura, sfochany Danny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: kolejny tekst z serii Tęczowe McDanno





	Zółta prowokacja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



\- Danny! - Steve walnął kilka razy pięścią w drzwi, mając nadzieje, że jego partner wreszcie przestanie się zachowywać jak rozpieszczone, naburmuszone dziecko i wyjdzie z łazienki, którą okupował już od godziny. - Danny, otwórz drzwi.

\- Nie! Idź sobie!

\- Danny, nie bądź śmieszny.

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Ty nie rozumiesz, on zrobił to specjalnie! To cios poniżej pasa! To prowokacja! Max zrobił to specjalnie, z pełną premedytacją!

\- Danny, to musi być przypadek. - westchnął, opierając czoło o zimną powierzchnię drewna. 

\- To celowe działanie! On zrobił to specjalnie! Zakpił ze mnie i z mojego maleństwa!

\- Jeszcze tam siedzi? - spytał zdziwiony Chin, wychylając się zza ściany biura. 

\- Tak. - Steve załamał ręce. Nie miał już pomysłu, w jaki sposób mógł wydostać swojego partnera z łazienki, poza siłowym sforsowaniem drzwi. Nie pomogło kuszenie wspólnym wieczorem z piwem, pudełkiem słodkich, ociekających tłuszczem malasadas, czy krewetkami u Kamekony. Danny zignorował go nawet w momencie, gdy zaproponował mu wspólny weekend z Grace u niego na plaży i lot helikopterem grubasa. 

\- O co tak właściwie chodzi? Obraziłeś go czymś?

\- Nie. 

\- Co jest grane? - zapytała Kono, wychodząc z windy z teczką dokumentów pod pachą i szerokim uśmiechem, który świadczył, że w drodze od Fonga musiała spotkać się lub przynajmniej rozmawiać przez telefon z Adamem. 

\- Danno zamknął się w łazience. 

\- Nie mówcie mi, że nadal nie przestał się wściekać o ten nowy samochód Maxa.

\- Jaki samochód? - Chin zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. 

\- Max kupił sobie taki sam samochód, jaki ma Danny - powiedział Steve.

\- I co w tym złego?

\- To gówno jest w paskudnym, kanarkowożółtym kolorze! Jak można tak bardzo sprofanować Camaro!? Mówię wam, to prowokacja! Max chce mnie upokorzyć! On obraża moje auto! I wszystkie Camaro na świecie! - skrzywili się na głośne krzyki Williamsa.

\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Max zwyczajnie ma okropny gust? - Kono przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. 

Po drugiej stronie drzwi zapanowała cisza. Wyglądało na to, że Danny zastanawiał się nad słowami koleżanki z zespołu. Mieli nadzieje, że w spokoju to sobie przetrawi i zaraz otworzy drzwi.

\- NIE! - cała trójka jęknęła cierpiętniczo. - Max zrobił to specjalnie! I umyślnie zaparkował tym swoim przerośniętym, żółtym kurczakiem obok mojego maleństwa!


End file.
